bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey's Judgement
This is a special mission being the first part of a mission pack with the boss being the L.E.G.A.L. You start off with 1000$ and a cut-scene. It takes place on The Bloon Court. You can unlock it after defeating a Attorney Bloon at rank 40. Cutscene L.E.G.A.L.: I sentence this Dart Monkey to 100000 decades in jail! Attorney Monkey: Isn't that... for life? L.E.G.A.L.: Depends on how long he lives *Laugh*. Attorney Monkey: You are one insane judge. Who hired you?! L.E.G.A.L.: I hired myself. I'm in charge of the bloons Legal Sector. Attorney Monkey: I'm going to get the Monkeys to over throw you! Attorney Bloon: Not if we stop it! L.E.G.A.L.: Finally... my revenge on Monkeys! Attorney Monkey: Wait, what? Cutscene End Rounds NOTE: Dialogue (D) is like a pre-round message, except it has a name on top. 1: 2 white bloons D: Attorney Monkey: Hey, you can't send white Bloons so Early! L.E.G.A.L.: Why not? 2: 2 black bloons 3: 1 black bloon, 1 white bloon D: Attorney Monkey: Why don't you send more colorful bloons? L.E.G.A.L.: Oh, you want color? 4: A rush of 5 yellow bloons, then 5 pink bloons 5: 1 red bloon, 2 blue bloons, 3 green bloons, 4 yellow bloons, and 5 pink bloons 6: 1 zebra bloon 7: 2 zebra bloons 8: 1 rainbow bloon D: Attorney Monkey: Here, have some cash! *Recieve 1000$* 9: 2 regen zebra bloons 10: 2 Rainbow Bloons D: Attorney Monkey: L.E.G.A.L., this is illegal! L.E.G.A.L.: Oh, the irony. 11: 1 Ceramic Bloon D: L.E.G.A.L.: Have you lost any lives yet? 12: 10 red bloons 13: 2 Ceramic Bloons D: (A)ttorney (M)onkey: Unlucky 13... 14: 4 Charge Bloons 15: 1 Warp Bloon 16: 1 spy bloons, followed by 10 Zebra bloons then a Orange Bloon. 17: 1 Micro Bloon 18: 2 Micro Bloons 19: 2 Clear bloons then 3 gold bloons D: AM: L.E.G.A.L., what are you doing? L.E.G.A.L.: I forbid you from giving any cash this round. AM: Why? Well... 20: 2 Mini Moabs 21: 100 Red Bloons with the word "Lolwut" Printed on them 22: 1 The Bloon That Doesn't Really Have Any Special Qualities Other Than Its Really Long Name That You Have To Type In Order To Pop It Before It Escapes And Causes You To Lose Ten Lives 23: 1 speedy purple bloon 24: 1 speedy spy bloon 25: 1 Unstoppable Ceramic Bloon D: L.E.G.A.L.: Trollface AM: Why? 26: A unstoppable Blue Bloon wearing a T.R.O.L.L. costume so it looks like a T.R.O.L.L. 27. 10 Gold Bloons 28: 20 Gold Bloons 29: 30 Gold Bloons D: AM: Why are you so nice? L.E.G.A.L.: What do you mean? 30: 1 M.O.A.B. D: AM: That's unfair. L.E.G.A.L.: Life isn't fair. AM: Shut up... 31. 2 Mini MOABS D: AM: -.- 31: 31 Pink bloons, at the same time as 62 Yellow bloons. Followed by 3 regen ceramics, 2 Regen Camo Ceramics, and 1 Speedy Camo Regen ceramic. D: AM: That round was supposed to be 32. L.E.G.A.L.: Screw numbers! 98: 100 Regen Reds 12: 1 MOAB -1: 2 Spy bloons D: AM: What the crap are you doing, L.E.G.A.L.? L.E.G.A.L.: Lolwut 752: 1 Weakened T.U.R.B.O. that has 150 health 0: 2 warp bloons followed by 2 charge bloons followed by 2 Warp BLoons that seem to be riding charge bloons D: AM: STOP MESSING AROUND WITH THE NUMBERS! HOW DO YOU EVEN DO THAT? L.E.G.A.L.: I have access to @#&^$@ AM: The what? L.E.G.A.L. @#&^$@! That's the %)@!# from ^(# so it can #$%@ the #%%&* to #%#$ $% @#@$. AM: I don't understand Ancient Bloon language... Wait, how do you... *L.E.G.A.L. then sends in round 20 to 50, sort of like gap bloon except you stop between rounds.* 51: 1 Attorney Bloon *A Crate of 5000$ drops on the ground.* L.E.G.A.L.: You're gonna need this... AM: WHY ARE YOU DONATING CASH TO US?! WHAT ARE YOU?! L.E.G.A.L.: I'm the judge here. And I will set this case right... Once and for all. AM: Better come in here... *A 3/3 Attorney Monkey is added to your inventory.* FINAL ROUND: L.E.G.A.L. When the L.E.G.A.L. is defeated... Cutscene: A glowing crack appears in the middle of L.E.G.A.L. AM: Hah! Shouldn't have given us that cash. L.E.G.A.L. Heh... You think this is the last you will see of me? AM: Um... yes, you're dead. Or dying, atleast. L.E.G.A.L.: Well... *L.E.G.A.L* explodes, leaving 2 Attorney bloons in the middle of the explosion. *ROUND CONTINUES* *When the attorney Bloons are defeated, one of them drops the LEGAL KEY* CUTSCENE AM: Well, we win! The Monkeys walk home... Meanwhile..! The cutscene shifts to what seems to be some Ruins. There are glowing eyes in the darkness. A Piece of the L.E.G.A.L. falls down near the glowing eyes. ???: Well, L.E.G.A.L.... it's a shame you didn't defeat those monkeys. ???(2): What will we do with him? ???: Send him to ???. I'll take it from here. ???(2): Yes sir! *One pair of glowing eyes fade* A white, Z.O.M.G.-like blimp floats out of the darkness. He is holding a giant pickaxe and seems to have a box labeled "Fossils". ???: I will avenge you... Brother. Category:Special Missions